Valentines Day: I'm Not Alone!
by LoveKisshu1
Summary: Especial de Dia de San Valentin, Ichigo se siente sola, en este dia que para muchos es muy especial, extraña a una persona muy especial para ella, desesperada y abrumada, cae, pero algo la detiene, acaso es otro cruel juego de su mente, o es acaso que esta vez es realidad?...Feliz Dia del Amor y la Amistad a Todos!
1. Chapter 1

**LK1: Guau creo que ha sido el mejor trabajo que he echo, este es un especial del dia de San Valentin, pero cuidense por que ese dia yo saldre con:**

**EL FIERRO GOLPEADOR DE PAREJAS FELICES!**** .****(No soy due****ña de esta frase, su creador es German Garmendia o HolaSoyGerman!)**

**Kisshu: Declimer, LK1 no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew ni de ninguno de sus personajes! Solo de esta Historia!**

**Ichigo: Dejen Reviews! ~Nya **

**pd: Perdon por los errores, pero no tengo auto corrector!**

**Valentines day: I'm not Alone!**

Todo comenso aquel dia especial para todos, ecepto para mi, el San Valentin, que sentido tiene si no hay una especial en tu corazon, tal vez tenga a mis padres y amigos, pero yo no quiero eso, yo quiero una persona en especial, alguien que me haga sonreir siempre, que me llame por las noches, que diga piropos, que me alegre el dia, que me abrase cuando me sienta triste, que me proteja, y sobre todo que me ame...

Lamentablemente este dia me siento sola, vasia, recuerdo a aquiel lindo chico que decia quererme, y que por desgracia, no resulto como nosotros esperavamos, despues de un tiempo nos aburrimos, y yo me pregunte, por que? se supone que el amor es para siempre, entonces tal vez, nunca lo ame, verdaderamente? y fui una ciega al confiar en un sentimiento tan vago, haora lo veo, pero es demaciado tarde. En mi vida ha habido dos chicos que me han amado, bueno creo que solo uno verdaderamente, aun que tal vez ya se olvido de mi pues han pasado 3 años y tengo 16, recuerdo aquellos dias en los que yo era una Mew, los recuerdos, me hacen derramar gruesas lagrimas, si tan solo hubiera sido mas lista, el me lo pidio...el me lo dijo...el me lo suplico, y yo fui tan estupida como para negarme.

El me pidio que fuera con el, que lo siguiera, a un mundo donde no habria nadie mas que el y yo, al paraiso...El me lo dijo, me dijo aquellas palabras que por una vez en mi vida tenian tanto sentido, aquellas palabras que hoy en dia mataria por que las volviera a repetir...El me lo suplico... Ven con migo Ichigo...Te Amo...

Pero he aqui mi error, si tan solo no hubiera sido segada, por un juego de niños tontos, si no hubieramos sido enemigos, si solo nos hubieramos conocido en otras circuntancias, si hubieramos echo lo correcto desde un principio...pero el hubiera no existe, hasta esto me da risa, soy una chica, mutada con genes de gato, y tengo otras 4 amigas iguales, luche contra 3 extranjeros guapos en mi opinion y derrote junto con la ayuda de ex enamorado Cinyclon a Deep Blue ya que si aquel extranjero no hubiera llegado, en este momento el mundo estaria siendo gobernado por Deep Blue y todos los seres humanos estariamos extintos.

Siguen callendo lagrimas de mis ojos al recordar, como conoci a cada una de mis mejores amigas, a Mint, recuerdo cuando aquella niña engreida no quiso que le devolviera el pañuelo que me presto, cuando Miki lamio mi cara, y la verdad es que la adoro, es una persona muy especial, si ella no me hiciera la vida imposible, seria aburrida, esa niña que ya es una chica y que la quiero con el alma.

Despues esta Lettuce, aquel dia me retrase y al ir corriendo tan desconcentrada choque, con la mas sumisa, timida y linda chica que conosco, en su otro nombre llamada Mew Lettuce...Ese mismo dia por la tarde lo conoci, pues ese mismo dia fue mi primer beso...

Luego esta la mas inquieta, alegre, dulce, divertida y energetica Pudding, esa pequeña chiquilla molesta que queria mis orejas de gato, y que gracias a ser una Mew las consiguio, aun que de otro animalito.

Zakuro, esa hermosa super modelo, cantante y bailarina, ella tiene mas gracias en un solo cabello que yo en todo el cuerpo, una chica muy especial, aquella que tantos concejos me ha dado, la verdad a un que no somos muy unidas la quiero como una hermana mayor...

Y por ultimo estan los chicos Ryo, mi molesto he irritante jefe que me hace la vida imposible pero en el fondo es uno de mis mejores amigos, luego Keiichiro-san el es como un padre para mi, el se preocupa mucho por cada una de nosotras, lo quiero demaciado, extraño que nos de los informes de los extraterrestres.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes, Pai, uno de los Cinyclones que nos atacaron y que por lo que me habia fijado, no me puede engañar pues yo veia como miraba a Lettuce, me encantaria que algun dia hubieran sido algo, pues no creo que haora se pueda...Luego esta Taruto, ese molesto pequeñajo que me llamaba Anciana, pero al fin y al cabo gracias a el, pude entrar en la nave donde se encontraba nuestro enemigo, y me hubiera encantado tambien que fuera novio de Pudding.

Y tal vez yo no sea la unica que se sienta asi ya que tal vez, Lettuce y Pudding tambien, por que no pueden estar con las personas que aman, por que aun que ellas no me lo hayan confirmado yo veo la tristeza en sus miradas cuando surge algun tema del pasado, y tambien a mi me pasa lo mismo.

Y Despues esta la persona mas importante en toda mi vida, la persona con la que deceo no solo estar este Dia sino para Toda la vida, con la que me gustaria formar un vinculo que nadie mas pudiera romper, casarme con el, tener hijos y formar una familia juntos, la persona que Amo, con mi corazon, vida y alma. Aquella que tal vez como lo dije ya no me recuerde pero que dio su vida por mi, y diganme loca, pero estoy segura de que estaba enamorado seriamente de mi, por que, lo admito nadie da su vida por alguien mas al menos de que la ame, y se que soy hipocrata por que yo di mi vida por alguien al cual yo crei amar y que no fue asi, fue un error que nunca me perdonare, ya que aquel chico que haora me doy cuenta que amo, y murio en mis brazos, por salvarme y que hice? nada, habsolutamente nada, solo lamentarme y llorar.

La desesperacion se apodera de mi, haciendo que tome mi cabello y lo estire, me tire en el suelo de mi habitacion de rodillas, como si aquel gesto fuera a acabar con mi sufrimiento, las lagrimas no paran de caer, el sueño se apodera rapidamente de mi, estoy cansada, de esperarlo, tan cansada, que siento como empiezo a desplomarme...

.

.

.

OSCURIDAD...

.

.

.

No lo entiendo, me digo a mi misma, mi cuerpo devio estreñarse en el frio azulejo del suelo, pero en cambio de eso, siento como si algo suave me sostuviera, no puedo habrir mis ojos, estoy tan cansada... suspiro, trato de abrir los ojos...alguien, alguien me a tomado, puedo sentir sus brazos al rededor mio, sosteniendome para que no caiga, se siente tan calido tan seguro, poco a poco, abro mis ojos tratando, solo, tan solo, de ver a aquella persona.

.

.

.

No otra vez

.

.

.

No otra maldita broma de mi cerebro

.

.

.

No otro juego de mi mente

.

.

.

No otro hermoso sueño, del cual despertare...

Pero cuando pierdo las esperansas, aquella voz que tanto extrañe escuchar, se abre paso por mis oidos, hasta llegar a mi corazon, para saber que no es una broma, no es un juego, no es otro sueño...es realidad.

-Kish...

**LK1: Casualmente escrito mientras escuchaba y quiero aclarar ****no me inspire de esto ****jajaja YOU'RE NOT ALONE de B.T.R. Alguna Rusher? no? okey.**

**Kisshu: Estas loca!**

**LK1: Hay, que malo!**

**Ichigo: deverias agradecer por que hiso un fic tuyo!**

**Kisshu: Pero si todos son mios...ademas solo salgo al final!**

**Ichigo: O por Dios! todo el tonto Fanfic estuve hablando de ti BAKA!**

**Kisshu: como sea!**

**LK1: Ya terminaron?...Bien este es un adelanto de el dia de San Valentin, o el Dia del Amor y la Amistad, un dia en el que yo lamentablemente solo selebrare la amistad**

**Kisshu: Es que ella es Forever Alone**

**LK1: Gracias! *saca el fierro golpeador de parejas felices* Corre!**

**Kisshu: No! espera! *sale corriendo***

**Ichigo: De acuerdo dejen reviews antes de que LK1 mate a Kisshu!**

**LK1: *GRITA* BAI BAI!**


	2. Un Adelanto y un Aviso

**Valentine's Day: I'm Not Alone!**

**Un Adelanto y un Aviso**

_Han pasado 3 años no es así?, desde que vi esa carita de ángel sonreír, desde que te vi en aquella última batalla, aquel día no me pude despedir, ni siquiera un simple y miserable adiós._

_Pero te puedo asegurar, que no hay ni un solo día en el que me arrepienta no de haberme enamorado de ti, sé que suena muy cursi, y que si mis hermanos leyeran mis pensamientos, lo más probable es que no dejarían de molestarme y burlarse de mí, pero esto que pienso es poco para lo que siento por ti y sé que si te sucediera algo y no estuviera ahí para ti, bueno me sentiría como un completo idiota._

Kisshu se encontraba mirando a Ichigo desde el árbol que se encontraba en su jardín, sentado ahí contemplándola, ella había estado inmóvil, solo sentada en su escritorio.

**LK1: Esto es un adelanto del próximo capítulo, sé que está demasiado atrasado, porque este era un especial de San Valentín, así que necesito que me digan si quieren que siga este FanFic, solo serán uno o dos capítulos más, así que comenten dejen ****reviews**** y conforme lo que digan pues ya veremos qué sucederá los quiero mis amados lectores, nos vemos…**

**Y saludos de mi parte a todas sus Mamis en este día tan especial BAI BAI!**


End file.
